Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EP) '01
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |engine = K20A |power = 212 HP / 8000 rpm |pp = 413 PP |torque = 148.99 ft-lb / 7000 rpm |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = (MAX) |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 2001 }} The Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EP) '01 is a road car produced by Honda. It first appears in Gran Turismo Concept, and has appeared in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport Colors There are three colors to choose from for this car upon purchase: *Championship White *Milano Red *Nighthawk Black Pearl Description "The Type R of the 7th generation Civic, with power improved across all ranges using the i-VTEC." When the seventh generation Civic made its debut in September 2000, the 5-door hatchback and the 4-door sedan took the spotlight in the lineup, as the 3-door hatch lost its luster to Japanese buyers. That didn't stop Honda from abandoning the 3-door, as it imported them into Japan from its manufacturing plant in Swindon, UK, which explains its European look. The Type R stretched 162.7 inches from front to rear bumper, sat 66.7 inches wide and stood 56.2 inches tall, making it the only Civic ever that was shorter and taller than the outgoing model. The heart of the Type R was still strong, beating through a 2.0-liter DOHC inline-4 with i-VTEC - the base Civics were powered by a 1.5-liter and 1.7-liter four cylinder. The "i" in "i-VTEC" stood for "intelligent", meaning it actuated different cam lobes at different speeds, enabling the engine to act efficiently. Output was impressive, turning out 212 BHP at 8000 rpm and 148.9 lb-ft of toque at 7000. It was mated to a 6-speed manual transmission, whose shifter was mounted on the center dash. The suspension setup - MacPherson struts up front and double wishbones at rear - did a commendable job of providing excellent handling balance and a smooth ride. The car's look was slightly updated in 2004 in the form of a new grille. Acquisition GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Car Dealership for around 14,299 Credits. It is only possible in the NTSC versions of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 22,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 18,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 2 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 22,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Notes Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Winners of Japan Car of the Year Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 2 Cars